Containers having a dispensing-type cap are known in the art. One type of dispensing container includes a threaded closure cap (an over-cap) and a perforated fitment fit onto the container, below the cap, for dispensing the contents of the container. Such an arrangement may be used, for example, for storing and dispensing herbs and spices.
One variation of this type of container includes a fitment having a relatively large opening for dispensing or spooning large (e.g., poured or measured) amounts of the contained material, in combination with a plurality of relatively small perforations or openings in the fitment for non-measured dispensing (e.g., shaking or sprinkling) of the material from the container.
Another known type of container closure includes a cap having doors, doors or covers hingedly mounted to the cap. The doors are positioned on the cap to share a hinge portion that extends across the cap, generally through the center thereof. Alternately, the hinge portions of the known dual-door type caps may be positioned separated from one another in back-to-back relation relative to each other, with the area between the doors defining a hinge region. When closed, the doors retard spoilage and can extend the life of the material stored in the container.
These door-type caps eliminate the need for an additional cap element (e.g., an over-cap) covering the dispensing portion. Although such caps eliminates one or more member from the closure assembly, generally, the doors are somewhat subject to being accidentally jarred open. This is especially true of caps which have desirable grasping extensions. Such grasping extensions ease the consumer's opening of the container, but also offer a projection which subjects a container to accidental opening.
Further, locking mechanisms for a door-type cap can pose stacking and storage problems when a locking mechanism extends above the rim of a cap. For the retail sales environment it is important that a locking mechanism facilitates the easy stacking of the capped products on store shelves.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a door-type closure cap for a container which eliminates the need for an over-cap while permitting both measured and shaken dispensing of material from the container. Preferably, such a cap includes improved means for keeping the doors closed despite external stresses, while facilitating stacking and display in the retail environment.